Too much of a good thing
by AloneTogether
Summary: He took him in and fed him, put a roof over his head but Naruto didn’t know just how much this stranger’s generosity would cost him. “You belong to me now, Naruto. You will look at only me and speak only to me. Obey only me.” Sasunaru.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If if have to put this hear on fanfiction sight no less it kinda defeats the object if i say they belong to me...but a girl can dream

Warning: Yaoi. childabuse (neglect, sexual and physical) Sasunaru future lemons!

A/n: can't believe i'm putting this up but what the heck. I got this idea from a line in a book my mom read to me, plot bunnies rule my otherwise unused brain T-T sorry i have no control over them. don't know where this is going but i'm having fun writing it.

xoxoxoxox

'_I am broken, and have broken in return._

_Now I wonder how much hurt can be visited upon before the universe takes action,_

_before some outside force decides that enough has been endured.' -_John connolly the unquiet

_xoxoxoxox_

**Prologue**

The sun was setting, shedding its beautiful red rays less and less upon the streets below it. The street he was walking along was desolate, free of the busy day to day things he was used to, even at this hour he would still see people walking their dogs and drinking sodas talking animatedly about their day and what they were up to later that night. But this street was free of all that, no one, he suspected, dared to tread around these streets after dark for fear of being mugged or worse, only those who looked for the exchange of money for sex from some cracked up street hookers or those looking for their dealers so they could get their daily dose of speed would walk down this street long after the sun had gone down.

It was a nice street, he noted, or at least it had the potential to be. He knew it had once been a great street people had flocked in from all over Japan to live here and visit the monument at the end that now served as a canvas for juvenile graffiti artists and a signature for some of the more experienced and highly respected in their own rights dealers. It was a shame to watch a place so beautiful become…this.

The temperature had dropped since he had left the office after a argument with his colleague and the bastard he was ashamed to call his brother, the skies were a dark shade of grey a sign it would be raining soon and that he should probably hurry if he was going to get home before he was drenched head to toe. But then again he didn't much mind the rain, it calmed him and that was what he needed right now, to be calm. Not because he was worried or frightened even in a place like this he wasn't afraid, it wasn't in his nature to be afraid but to be feared even by the people who worked under and with him. He knew he would never be seen as prey to the men who waited in the darkest part of the city, waiting and ready for anyone stupid enough to step foot in their territory as a means of a shortcut. His family name was that akin to royalty, attacking him would be, in retrospect, committing suicide.

He needed to be calm for one reason and one reason only. To best his brother. He needed to be calm so he could show his brother he hadn't gotten under his skin, he knew, that his sadist brother got off by getting under his skin, irritating him and humiliating him. So he had to show him, he had to show the world, he wasn't just Uchiha Itachi's younger brother, he needed to show that bastard he was his own man and stronger then him, better in all aspects of life. That's what he strived for. That is what he lived for.

Uchiha Sasuke came second to no one.

Every action he'd taken, every decision he'd made, every road he'd followed was all to best his brother and gain the respect of his father. A different respect form what he had gained…

He took another right as he reached another corner and began down another road that had become what he could only describe as a battle ground. The road was no more a road then a cat was a mouse, raised tar, mud and grit was all that was left, the sidewalk was in better condition but still by no means good showing just how long anyone had lived and attended to this street. Homeless men littered the sides of buildings and in the porches of old rundown houses that had been borded up due to health and safety officers deeming them unfit for a rat to live in.

He knew this street, knew it because he not only had once a long time ago lived on this street when his mother was alive but because he owned its land. It was what his brother dubbed as sentimental stupidity but it to him was much more then that. It was a constant reminder of where he'd come from and what he had to do to keep from coming back, it was for the memory of his mother and for the memory of his lost childhood after she died. It was pride that made him by the houses, the street and the land.

Pride for what he'd become and what he'd achieved with what little he had.

The beginnings of a downpour hit his face and clothes as he continued on his leisurely stroll, ignoring all life around him and glaring at the dodgy salesmen and hookers brave enough to approach him. They weren't many, but they annoyed him. He didn't come here for their merchandise he was certain had either been stolen or fallen out of the back of a lorry. He didn't come here to seek out any of the apparently many services the hooker's offered him nor was he the least bit interested in the woman who approached him.

He was used to unwanted attention, he'd admit that, but that didn't mean he had to like it and be friendly to the people who spoke to him. He wasn't a social person, aloof and isolated his many child psychologists' dubbed him up until the age of 18 were he was legally an adult and no longer had to abide to his fathers 'help'. He was what they called asocial.

So he liked being alone, was that such a crime? Well apparently it was. His damned brother had always thought of him as a guinea pig, trying to get him a steady girlfriend or someone to take away his apparent 'sexual frustration' and forever forcing him to 'mingle' with high society idiots at extravagant parties.

Sasuke hated it.

Itachi liked meddling with his personal affairs; it was what he'd dubbed as his hobby, forever trying to get him a unwanted sex life with some blonde bimbo he'd randomly picked out of the 'Sasuke Uchiha fan club' and forcing out of the house was all a part of their daily ritual.

He growled when something tugged at his expensive freshly pressed pants. He turned sharply on his heel, fist raised. Fully intending to strike whoever had dared touch him. His body froze and became limp as his darks eyes feel on a small shivering form bowing on hands and knees at his feet. He raised a delicate eyebrow.

The boy (or at least he presumed he was a boy because of his short stature and lithe body he wasn't sure) had to be at least 12 – 13, dirt clung to the small boys hair making it hard for him to be certain of it's natural colour, his hands were tanned and strong despite how undernourished the boy looked. His fingers were chubby, making Sasuke question his earlier assumption of the boy's age; his nails over grown and discoloured, his clothes, he guessed, were once orange and fitted now however they looked far to small for his body, tears and blood stains were constant over the back of the boys shirt and trousers. Sasuke scowled and turned to leave the small boy only to be stopped by a small almost inaudible voice behind him.

"Please" he whispered, tears forming and falling down his cheeks hidden by the harsh rain drops, "please mis…mister" he breathed, losing consciousness.

Sasuke stared down at the young boy, numb, his whole body felt numb even as the light drizzle of rain became a hard shower and stung every inch of his exposed skin. He sighed and dropped to his knees. He quickly tore of his over coat and wrapped the small boy up in it before lifting him up into his arms and cradled him. The small boy sighed contently and snuggled unconsciously closer to his welcoming heat.

As he got back to his feet he growled and fished out his cell phone from his jacket pocket, dialling the necessary numbers he held the device to his ear and waited.

"_uchi-"_

"I need a car now!" he growled as the maid on the receiver started stuttering out nonsense, "Yondaime street and if you want to keep your job don't keep me waiting" he hissed through clenched teeth before shutting his phone and pocketing it.

He looked down at the small boy in his arms and studied his facial features since he didn't have a chance before. His face was thin, more evidence that he probably hadn't eaten in quite a while, his eyebrows and eyelashes were – just like his hair- to dirty to tell what colour they were. His face showed no signs of abuse apart from the light bruise that had already begun to fade on the boy's forehead. Sasuke moved the boy closers to his face (his vision had started to become blurry from the rain) the boy had three scars on each cheek, each scar an exact mirror image of the one opposite. No mere accident could have made such precise scars, he thought, but shrugged it off as his black Mercedes pulled up in front of him his driver, who name escapes him, dived out of the driver seat and up to him pulling an umbrella over is head. He scowled and pushed the man away as he made his way towards the backseat and into his car shortly followed by the driver.

As they began the long car trip back to the Uchiha estate Sasuke looked back down at the sleeping boy in his arms and scowled.

Itachi's going to have a field day when he got back.

TBC...


	2. Belong to me

Disclaimer: no own, end of story.

Warnings: read the first chapter...to lazy to put them back up.

A/N: i kept going back and forth for this chapter (mainly Sasuke's fault, couldn't get his personality right) and i'm not quite sure i like it though it is better then the first draft. I'll let you lot critique it.

**Important: **i'm not sure on the over all plot for this fic i have the basis, pasts, relationships ect just not everything...my bad this type of fic is new to me. oh and as you probably guessed from the summary Sasuke's a _confusing _dick **but **theres a reason for it which will be explained later on in the fic, so don't review saying things like 'Sasuke's a real asshole' and shit cause i know. There's genius to my madness i swear!!...at least i hope there is. There is also slight Ino and Karin bashing in this but not my fault it's Sasuke's! i personaly don't care XD Oh and i'm bored with ruler lines so to break up scenes it be like this 'xoxoxoxo'

and if anyone has any sugestions for side pairings (i'm pretty sure most of the cast will be in this) just say so in a review and i may or may put them in...

* * *

**Belong to me**

When Sasuke walked through the door to his home he wasn't surprised to see his brother waiting impatiently for him at the front door.

"Where have you been Sasuke?" Itachi asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Out" he replied simply, ignoring his brother's gaze he made his way up the long marble staircase and to his room.

He could hear Itachi's footsteps behind him and scowled.

He opened his bedroom door with his free hand and entered it closing it right in his brother's face, hoping Itachi would get the message and leave him the fuck alone.

Itachi threw open the bedroom door, slightly shocking the younger Uchiha, as he leant nonchalantly against the doorframe and eyed his brother suspiciously.

"Where were you little brother?" he asked again his voice and facial expression portraying nothing. As was his way, Sasuke had learnt Itachi rarely showed any emotion in front of him and his father, it was like he was trying to shut them out of his life but Sasuke knew better. Itachi acted cool calm and collected as did he because that was expected of them as Uchiha's and the founders of Sharingan enterprises. That was expected of the sons of Uchiha Fugaku.

"Out" he growled, hating Itachi's sudden stubbornness.

"I hate repeating myself little brother"

"Then fuck off" his jaw clenched as he glared at his brother. Anyone else would have run and booked the next flight out of Japan when his glare was pointed at them but unfortunately for Sasuke Itachi had become immune to his death glare. "I don't have to answer to you, Itachi. So get the fuck out of my fucking room" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Sasuke language" Itachi berated, "it's inadequate of a young man to use such vulgar language. Oh where did I go wrong in raising you?"

Sasuke scoffed; "frankly Itachi, I'm amazed I've turned out this well with you raising me" he turned around and once again headed towards his bed.

"Yamanaka Ino is downstairs little brother, she's been waiting a long time for you to arrive back home. It's rude to keep such a pretty young lady waiting"

"Then why don't you go fuck her? I'm sure she wouldn't mind" Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed, trying his best to tune out his brother and place the small boy down underneath his bed sheets.

"Sasuke" Itachi scolded. Sasuke scoffed.

"She wants me for my looks and my money nothing else. She doesn't want me for 'companionship' Itachi" he snorted, "why so interested in my sex life anyway, big brother? Yours isn't as lively as you claim"

He stood up off of his bed and stared down at the sleeping child as a cheeky grin spread across the young boys face. What was he thinking bringing this boy home? He's probably a thief and disease written…but still, he couldn't just leave the brat out on the streets to die. He wasn't heartless.

"I heard something interesting today at the office Sasuke" Sasuke turned towards his brother, showing he was listening. "You shot someone today didn't you" it wasn't a question.

"You weren't there." He stated calmly walking over towards his wardrobe and shedding his soaked dress shirt, "if you'd been there, I would shot you instead"

Itachi sighed and began rubbing his temples, a futile attempt at ridding himself of his headache, "little brother, think about what your actions would do to the family name, to father if you were caught"

"Then I'll make sure I'm not caught" he deadpanned, he was starting to tire of both his brothers questions and presence, "besides" he smirked, "you're the one who started it all, weren't you" his smirk slipped from his features at the dejected look on his older siblings face.

It wasn't often that Itachi would let his guard down and show emotions, but it did happen and only when Sasuke mentioned things that should never be mentioned. With a sigh and a mental note to shoot the person who had told Itachi he walked back over to his bedside cabinet and pulled open his drawer, Itachi raised a well shaped eyebrow at his brothers actions before Sasuke turned around and threw something at his feet.

"There" he sneered making his way back to his bed and sitting on the side. He placed his elbows on top of his knees and intertwined his fingers, closing his eyes he listened to the soft sounds of the young boy sleeping only inches from him.

Itachi looked impassively at the gun Sasuke had thrown at his feet then back up at his little brother, "why did you shoot someone?" he asked not really bothered whether he got an answer or not.

"He was annoying me" he stated dryly, then continued "besides I didn't shoot him I merely shot _at_ him"

"Still Sasuke" Itachi sighed walking up to his brother, "be more careful" Itachi's bored obsidian eyes suddenly fell onto the small sleeping form on his brothers bed.

His lips twitched at the sides as he watched the small boy. He was beautiful, that was the first thing Itachi noticed, although a bit dirty and wet from the rain he guessed. He tore he eyes away from the sleeping boy to look at his brother. Sasuke smirked when he caught his brothers questioning gaze.

"Where did you find this boy?" the elder Uchiha asked, his voice calm and flat despite his curiosity.

"Yondaime street, he collapsed" Sasuke stated. He wasn't going to tell his brother he had every intention of leaving the boy and had gone to hit him, his brother only needed to know the bare minimal. "He was out on the streets, an orphan I think"

He smirked getting up from his bed he walked pass Itachi and out the door only to stop a few centimeters away.

"I think I'm going to keep him" he supplied before walking off in the direction of their built in bar.

Itachi scowled at how his brother had put his words and the tone in which he'd said then worried the Uchiha although it didn't show. Sasuke, even as a young child, never took in a stray animal or injured bird, it wasn't proper adequate for Uchiha's to show something kindness especially to something that was so weak it couldn't even protect and fend for itself. So why should he take an interest in a young boy. Beautiful as he may be Itachi knew how Sasuke's mind worked, beauty was one thing he despised more than the woman who fawned all over him. It's what made matchmaking so fun.

He looked over the boy for a second tie trying to get a better glimpse of him through the mud and god knows what else that clung to his hair and skin. Getting up he walked over to the desk on the right side of Sasuke's room and pressed a button on the intercom.

"Uchiha-san?" a small frail voice asked. Itachi scowled.

"There's a small boy in my brothers bed, he's dirty and possibly injured I want you to clean him up and tend to any wounds he may have" he stated monotonously. "Now"

"Yes Uchiha-san"

He walked back over towards the young boy, giving another once over and trying to figure out why his brother had taken him in. But came up empty handed, he scowled. He was never wrong about Sasuke and could read him like a book it was something he used to his advantage when needed. But couldn't figure out _why_ his little brother had taken in and stated he was going to keep this young boy. With an inward sigh he left the room, picking up the gun Sasuke had thrown at him and heading straight towards the bar where he was certain to find his little brother drinking to his hearts content. He smirked. Yeah he knew Sasuke very, very well.

xoxoxoxo

"Sasuke-kun, where have you been? I've been waiting, such a long time" Yamanaka Ino squealed into his ear causing him to inwardly cringe as she latched onto his arm.

Sasuke scowled, damn Itachi.

He knew he was going to the bar as soon as he got in, so what does he do, he allows Ino to wait in the bar for him. And not only Ino, no because that would make Itachi nice, no on his left side sat Karin, another one of his prestige fan club presidents and their fathers who were currently trying to burn holes in the back of his head.

"Sasuke-kun you shouldn't be drinking. At such a young age, it's terrible for you health" Karin whispered, in what he'd learnt was her seductive tone. It did nothing for him.

His scowl darkened as Karin took a hold of his right arm and pulled it up against her bust. He couldn't get his head around these people, not just Ino and Karin but all the girls and some men Itachi had paired him with. He couldn't get why they liked him, he was cold, irritable, rude and had a mouth like a sewer. He ignored them, glared at them, and had even been resorted to insulting them and yet they came back for more punishment. They publicly humiliated themselves for him and because of him, and yet here they were again humiliating themselves in front of their fathers no less.

He growled turning his head so he could glare at Karin.

It seemed that whenever a girl (any girl) was given the chance or thought they had an invitation to they grabbed his arm and continued to pull themselves up against him, whispering seductive things into his ear and stroking his bicep hoping they could get a reaction out of him. Well, hoping they could get a positive reaction out of him.

"Get off" he stated with all the malice he could muster into his voice. Karin blushed and squealed in his ear. Again he inwardly cringed and fought away the urge to hit and throw both of them out. At least then he'd get some fucking peace.

Karin loosened her grip on his arm, her fingers running over his exposed forearm and biting her bottom lip as she looked gazes with him. He scoffed and grabbed his drink from the counter, downing it in one gulp.

"Sasuke-kun is so…_manly_" Ino stated nibbling on his earlobe.

He roughly pulled himself away from the blonde, unintentionally bumping into Karin. Sasuke distantly heard the two woman's father growl and mumble something he couldn't hear but knew it was somewhere along the line of 'damn boy thinks he can make a move on my precious princess'. It was normally something like that, fathers were always protective of their daughters around him, and again he didn't know why. He'd made it quite clear to both the girls and their fathers that he wanted nothing to do with them and how he so gracefully put it 'would rather fuck the shit on the bottom of their shoes before he so much as touched them with a 40 foot poll' but again no one took notice. He could shout 'I'm fucking gay' at the top of his lungs and what would they do? Squeal and cling to him telling him how adorably cute he is when he's angry and how silly he is for saying such things.

"Sasuke, glad to see your socializing with our pretty guests" Sasuke's eye twitched, "I hope you apologized for making them wait for such a long time" his eye twitched again, "now, now Sasuke you shouldn't be drinking this early in the day"

He could feel it, Sasuke could feel Itachi's irritable smirk. He didn't need to turn around to know it was there, it was always there like a fucking fly in his cocktail, so irritable real and in infuriating.

"I thought you said…" he growled, clenching and unclenching his fist in an attempt to keep clam "you said nothing about _other _guests"

Itachi removed the glass from Sasuke's grip in fear it was going to break under his vice grip then there be blood all over his nice new bar and he couldn't have that.

Sasuke hopped over the bar, scaring the two woman next to him. He knelt down and begun fishing out whatever drink he could find that had more then 1 alcohol in it. Settling for sake he stood up and opened the bottle, gulping down its contents before his brother could scold him for how childish he was acting. When finished with that bottle he threw it carelessly over his shoulder, wishing that if there were any gods above him it would hit one of the girls and give them concussions, before fishing out another bottle this time he decided to take his time in drinking. He turned around and sipped the sake watching with sadistic bored interest at the distorted, in what he presumed to be disbelief, faces of Karin and Ino. He smirked.

"Sasuke-kun is so cool!"

"So manly"

Itachi scoffed, Sasuke turned to glare at his brother. He felt a vein throb in his temple at the obvious look of victory Itachi was supplying him with.

"Now, now Sasuke-_kun _your liver will pack up if you continue drinking the way you do…." Itachi smirked, he knew that smirk, it was evil, very evil but at the same time held amusement. He was up to something. Itachi turned and looked straight at the two women who hadn't stopped staring at his chest.

_Fucking vultures…_

"Aren't you two young ladies studying to become nurses?" he asked nonchalantly.

Sasuke scowled, his hand unconsciously tightening around the bottle in his hand before he forced himself to calm down. He needed to remain calm; Itachi was just playing games with his head. They were working, but he didn't need to let Itachi know that.

He tuned out the girls incessant squeals of laughter and talk of playing doctor and patient with him. He was going to have an aneurism by the time they left.

"Sasuke-kun" Ino chimed, once again latching onto his arm "would you like to go out…somewhere…secluded?" she asked batting her eyelashes in a flirtatious manor.

"No"

"Ha! Sasuke-kun would rather go out with me wouldn't you Sasuke-kun?" Karin boasted latching onto his right arm.

"No" he growled through clenched teeth.

He pulled away from the too ladies and walked out of the room, groaning at the sound of their coos and disappointed sighs. Didn't they get the hint; he never was and never will be interested! Obviously not. He took another large gulp of sake and made his way back to his room. Hopefully the young boy would be awake.

As he reached his room he was slightly surprised to be greeted with 3 of his maids, who's name once again escaped him, the maids bowed when they caught sight of him, blushing they made their way out of the room.

"Fucking Itachi" he mumbled as he made his back to his bedside, kneeling down he roughly shock the boy.

The small boy grumbled something under his breath and shut his eyes tighter. Sasuke scoffed, shaking the boy again. The boy's eyes slowly opened only to close again; Sasuke was beginning to get irritated and growled.

"o..ro…a-an" he mumbled opening his eyes.

He rubbed his eyes rubbing the sleep out of them; he stared at the blurred image of a person that had woken him up for a few moments. He blinked once, twice, thrice before the image started to look more like a person and less like a mass of black and white.

Sasuke smirked, "dobe"

The small boy, outraged at being called a 'dobe' shot up from his sleeping position only to fall back down again. Fatigue and weariness overwhelming his senses, he just wanted to sleep again, but it was obvious whoever this man was that he wasn't going to let him sleep peacefully. He sighed, sitting up slower and extra careful so not to shake his senses…again.

He stared at the pillow he'd just had his head on then at the soft, silk sheets underneath him. His eyebrows furrowed and he glanced to the side.

He recognized him immediately as the man he'd asked to help him in the street and smiled albeit a little meekly.

"What's your name?" he asked, his voice was silky, monotonous almost but not without a hidden sweetness hidden behind it. Almost too hidden to know it was even there. He turned his head away from the man's questioning gaze.

"N-Naruto" he whispered, "…Uzumaki Naruto"

Sasuke nodded, taking in the boy, this Naruto's, appearance. Now that he was clean he didn't look as young as he'd originally thought he looked to be around the age of 14. His hair was bright blonde, long and untrimmed, his eyes he hadn't been able to see before were bright brilliant blue it made him think of the sky.

Sasuke scoffed, "you really are something, brat" Naruto pouted but remained silent. For a moment.

"I'm not a brat" he whispered timidly.

"Where are your parents?"

"I – I don't have any…they" the boys words were too quiet for Sasuke to make out correctly what he had said.

"Who looks after you? Did you run way?" he asked his face deceivingly calm and blank.

"I didn't run away" he yelled leaning forward in something akin to outrage, he sighed and moved back "my, my m- family didn't want me any more"

"Is that so? Well then…"

He raised his hand and gently stroked the marks on the boys face, unintentionally making Naruto flinch at the contact. Using his other hand to cup the blonde's cheeks Sasuke leant forward, smirking.

"You belong to me now Naruto. You will look at only me and speak only to me. Obey only me." He whispered into the boy's ear. "Got that?"

"h-Hai" Naruto nodded and turned to face the raven haired male.

Sasuke pressed his lips up against the young boys, Naruto opened his mouth immediately and Sasuke didn't waste the invitation. Pushing forward he began devouring the blonde's mouth, making an unconscious mental note that he tasted sweet but not overly so, a bit like strawberries and something else he couldn't pinpoint.

Naruto's whole body became limp as he allowed the older male to kiss him, his arms lay flat on the bed on his sides and his eyes tightly shut. Tears swelled up behind closed eyelids, falling from the corners and down his cheeks. Sasuke pushed harder into him making them both fall gently backwards. His body remained limp and his muscles tight, his stomach twisting into knots that were almost uncomfortable…

He knew what men like him wanted…

Sasuke pulled away from the blonde's mouth and scowled at the sight of the boy's tears. He slowly licked away the stream of tears on his right cheek kissing his closed eyelids before doing the same on the opposite side.

"A maid will escort you to the kitchen, eat whatever you like" he stated impassively moving off of the blonde boy and out of the room.

Naruto blinked, unbelieving before touching his cheek where the man's tongue had licked away his tears moving his fingers gently over slightly tingling skin towards his lips. He was gentle. They were never gentle and they never left without - He sighed, it coming out more of a sob then a sigh.

He raised his knees to his chest and buried his head in them.

He could run, he thought, he could run away and leave…but he knew that wouldn't work. He knew that would only cause trouble, it always caused trouble. They never liked that. And he had just had just accepted becoming the raven haired males 'property' he began crying into his knees. Life was never easy, he knew that. He knew that all to well, but he also knew that there was a silver lining in ever grey cloud…he just hadn't found his yet.

A small knock at the door alerted his senses; he quickly rubbed his eyes and jumped off of the bed, falling on his hands and knees in a sloppy sort of bow.

The person at the door chuckled; his voice was dark and deep, deeper then the man who was with him only a minute ago. He looked up his bright blue eyes meeting the same dark obsidian ones he'd been looking at a few moments ago. This man was older then the other male, his hair long and he had two long lines coming from the corner of his eyes giving off the impression he didn't sleep well but at the same time giving him the look of wisdom of a man much older then himself.

"You don't have to bow to me Naruto-kun" the man said entering the room, Naruto quickly bowed his head, in a sort of apologetic way. "Naruto-kun" he reprimanded making his way over to the smaller boy.

Itachi knelt down in front of the boy using his hand he lifted the blonde teenagers chin.

Naruto flinched but didn't move away from the older male.

"Why do you bow?"

"I have to bow. They don't like it when I don't. It's disrespectful…they don't…" he trailed away

"Your apart of this household now Naruto-kun" Itachi's lips twitched at the sides when Naruto regarded him with a shocked skeptical look. "My foolish little brother doesn't show it but he has a good heart" Naruto felt like laughing at that statement. That bastard, a good heart it was down right hysterical.

"I-I don't wanna be a part of y-your household" he stuttered defiantly, instantly raising his arms above his head as if waiting to be struck. His eyes closed and he bit his bottom lip to silence himself when pain hit him.

"Naruto-kun" the man spoke up, causing Naruto to look at the man. "You must be hungry"

"n-no" he shock his head, he was lying of course, he was starving he could feel his stomach acid eating itself but he didn't want to further his 'debt' to the men. He didn't want to become…

His stomach growled.

The older male laughed helping him up to his feet. "Come on Naruto-kun" he gently pushed the boys back towards the door and followed him out.

"w-what's your name?" he asked timidly.

The man chuckled again, "my name Naruto-kun, is Uchiha Itachi."

"A-and your brother's name?"

"…Sasuke"

xoxoxoxoxo

Naruto sat on a barstool in the middle of the Uchiha's kitchen, his feet haphazardly swinging back and forth. He would later deny that he had to ask for a maids help when he had failed to get onto the stool by himself. It wasn't his fault the stools were made for men of gigantic proportions.

He was alone, Itachi had left him shortly after he had escorted him to the kitchen, saying something about 'sake' and 'foolish little brothers' Naruto wasn't quite listening he was too engulfed by his surroundings.

The Uchiha mansion, from what he had seen of it was huge, mostly decorated in silky navy blues and crimson reds, framed with mahogany furniture and boarders. There weren't any pictures, he noted, apart from one of a woman a rather beautiful woman. She had long dark black hair and dark soul styling eyes that looked endless even in the painting. Her clothes were styled to look old fashioned, her dress was mainly colored with whites and blues the colors contrasted to her pale skin making it stand out. She was seated on a stool her hands neatly placed in her lap and with her chin raised. But what was the most breathtaking thing about the woman was her smile, unlike the two men he'd met, her smiles weren't conceited smirks or slight twitches of the lips, it was bright and welcoming, calming yet showed her high status.

He sighed dejectedly, idly playing with his ramen (the maids had specially made him ramen after he'd spilled and told them it was his favorite dish)

Naruto had lost a lot of things in his life, more things then he could count and some things he'd lost without realizing it. But out of everything he'd lost he missed his parents the most.

When he was younger he'd curl up in his bed and close his eyes, pretending that his parents were there with him. He'd talk aloud to them, asking them questions and imaging their faces.

His mother, he imagined, had the brightest and softest smile, she would kiss him on the forehead and stroke his face while she told him fairytales and all about the ninja's he was so fascinated by, of hero's and of underdogs growing and outshining all those who doubted him. She would hug him and tell him she loved him that she was proud of him and never wanted to let him go.

His father he envisioned looked like him, blonde hair and blue eyes, features strong and bold, his smile not as bright as his mothers but calm and warming. He would ruffle up his hair and flick his nose, tell him what he had planned for them the next day. He'd tell him the best pranks to play and who he should play them on, then whine and clutch his head when his mother scolded and halfheartedly hit the back of his head. He would tell him to believe in himself and not take what others said to heart. His father would kiss his forehead, cheeks and eyes and promise he'd protect him no matter what…

Naruto buried his head in his arms.

But then he'd always wake up. Wake up alone. Wake up to an empty bed and a broken heart.

And when he didn't wake up alone, he woke up wanting to sleep…forever.

A man appeared in front of his line of vision he turned his head away from the male stubbornly and pouted.

"What do you want?" he heard himself mumble.

"Itachi told me you were in here" he stated indifferently, "look brat you'll be staying with us, that means you'll have to obey our rules"

"You mean your rules" he couldn't help but sound a little disrespectful, he knew it was bad, but he somehow knew Sasuke wouldn't punish him and it felt so…right fighting with the older man.

"I guess I do mean mine" Sasuke smirked. "Your mine now, so you have to obey to _my _rules"

Naruto turned his head looking over the man he now apparently belonged to.

He had strikingly beautiful pale skin offset by dark obsidian eyes, a lot like the ones the woman in the portrait had, and ebony hair cut short and spiked at the back, he was tall and well built. He was handsome, much like Itachi although he could see the difference in the two brothers. Not only in their features but the air about them, Itachi's was calm and collected but dominant this man on the other hand, although had the same air of superior dominance it was mixed in with the unmistakable air of hate and loathing.

Something that Naruto was not at all unfamiliar with.

"What do you want with me?" he whispered, gaining little confidence.

Sasuke smirked, taking another casual swig of his sake. Naruto watched as his pale lips open and enclose around the head of the bottle and flinched though he knew Sasuke wasn't drunk, he didn't look or act drunk. He was silently glad.

This man looked scary enough as he was he didn't want to find out what he was like when he was drunk. He had too many scars from run-in's with drunks.

Sasuke approached him walking around the table he was seated at Naruto followed him carefully his eyes growing slightly large giving him the look of a dear caught in headlights. The tall dark haired man smirked. The blonde had to fight back the urge to run or scream as Sasuke grabbed his chin forcing him to make eye contact.

"Why didn't you…finish?" he asked, his bottom lips slightly trembling. He bit it, to keep himself looking scared.

Sasuke, for a second, looked perplexed like he didn't know what the blonde was talking about but quickly regained his composure and blank façade. Sasuke moved forward his lips mere inches from the younger males.

"Did you want me to…finish?" Naruto shook his head vigorously, "then that's why I didn't" he pulled away

"Stay away from Itachi, dobe" he stated "remember you belong to me" he finished, pushing the younger boy off of the stool as he did so.

"Oomph" Naruto groaned as he landed on the very hard tiled floor.

He looked up, biting his lip towards Sasuke; the man's hands were buried in the depths of his pants pockets his chin slightly raised and half his face obstructed by his hair and shadow from how the light hit him.

He looked like he was going to – no, Naruto shook his head.

Walking around the table and towards the door, stopping and looking over his shoulder, "and stay out of the west wing. The rest of the house is yours to roam. I'll have a maid show you to your room" and with that said he left, leaving a baffled Naruto alone.

TBC...

A/N might change this probably won't...but let me know anyway


End file.
